enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Popis Messierovih objekata
Popis objekata u Messierovom katalogu: *M1 - ostatak supernove iz 1054. godine u Biku *M2 - kuglasti skup u Vodenjaku *M3 - kuglasti skup u Lovačkim psima *M4 - kuglasti skup u Škorpionu *M5 - kuglasti skup u Glavi zmije *M6 - otvoreni skup u Škorpionu *M7 - otvoreni skup u Škorpionu *M8 - emisijska maglica Laguna u Strijelcu *M9 - kuglasti skup u Zmijonoscu *M10 - kuglasti skup u Zmijonoscu *M11 - otvoreni skup u Štitu *M12 - kuglasti skup u Zmijonoscu *M13 - kuglasti skup u Herkulu *M14 - kuglasti skup u Zmijonoscu *M15 - kuglasti skup u Pegazu *M16 - otvoreni skup s emisijskom maglicom Orao u Glavi zmije *M17 - emisijska maglica Labud u Strijelcu *M18 - otvoreni skup u Strijelcu *M19 - kuglasti skup u Zmijonoscu *M20 - emisijska maglica Trifid u Strijelcu *M21 - otvoreni skup nedaleko od M20 u Strijelcu *M22 - kuglasti skup u Strijelcu *M23 - otvoreni skup u Strijelcu *M24 - zvijezdani oblak vidljiv golim okom u Strijelcu *M25 - otvoreni skup u Strijelcu *M26 - otvoreni skup u Štitu *M27 - planetarna maglica Dumbell u Lisici *M28 - kuglasti skup u Strijelcu *M29 - otvoreni skup u Labudu *M30 - kuglasti skup u Jarcu *M31 - Andromedina galaktika u istoimenom zviježđu *M32 - pratilja Andromedine galaksije *M33 - spiralna galaktika u Trokutu *M34 - otvoreni skup u Perzeju *M35 - otvoreni skup u Blizancima *M36 - otvoreni skup u Kočijašu *M37 - otvoreni skup u Kočijašu *M38 - otvoreni skup u Kočijašu *M39 - otvoreni skup u Labudu *M40 - dvostruka zvijezda u Velikom medvjedu *M41 - otvoreni skup u Velikom psu *M42 - Orionova maglica, najsjajnija maglica na nebu u Orionu *M43 - dio Orionove maglice *M44 - otvoreni skup Jaslice u Raku *M45 - otvoreni skup Vlašići (ili Plejade) u Biku *M46 - otvoreni skup u Krmi *M47 - otvoreni skup u Krmi *M48 - otvoreni skup u Vodenoj zmiji *M49 - eliptična galaktika u Djevici *M50 - otvoreni skup u Jednorogu *M51 - galaktika Vrtlog u Lovačkim psima *M52 - otvoreni skup u Kasiopeji *M53 - kuglasti skup u Berenikinoj kosi *M54 - kuglasti skup u Strijelcu *M55 - kuglasti skup u Strijelcu *M56 - kuglasti skup u Liri *M57 - planetarna maglica Prsten u Liri *M58 - spiralna galaktika u Djevici *M59 - eliptična galaktika u Djevici *M60 - eliptična galaktika u Djevici *M61 - spiralna galaktika u Djevici *M62 - kuglasti skup u Zmijonoscu *M63 - spiralna galaktika u Lovačkim psima *M64 - spiralna galaktika u Berenikinoj kosi *M65 - spiralna galaktika u Lavu *M66 - spiralna galaktika u Lavu *M67 - otvoreni skup u Raku *M68 - kuglasti skup u Vodenoj zmiji *M69 - kuglasti skup u Strijelcu *M70 - kuglasti skup u Strijelcu *M71 - kuglasti skup u Strijelici *M72 - kuglasti skup u Vodenjaku *M73 - asterizam u Vodenjaku *M74 - spiralna galaktika u Ribama *M75 - kuglasti skup u Strijelcu *M76 - planetarna maglica u Perzeju *M77 - spiralna galaktika u Kitu *M78 - refleksijska maglica u Orionu *M79 - kuglasti skup u Zecu *M80 - kuglasti skup u Škorpionu *M81 - spiralna galaktika u Velikom medvjedu *M82 - nepravilna galaktika u Velikom medvjedu *M83 - spiralna galaktika u Vodenoj zmiji *M84 - eliptična galaktika u Djevici *M85 - spiralna galaktika u Berenikinoj kosi *M86 - eliptična galaktika u Djevici *M87 - eliptična galaktika u Djevici, središte jata galaktika Virgo-Coma *M88 - spiralna galaktika u Berenikinoj kosi *M89 - eliptična galaktika u Djevici *M90 - spiralna galaktika u Djevici *M91 - spiralna galaktika u Berenikinoj kosi *M92 - kuglasti skup u Herkulu *M93 - otvoreni skup u Krmi *M94 - spiralna galaktika u Lovačkim psima *M95 - spiralna galaktika u Lavu *M96 - spiralna galaktika u Lavu *M97 - planetarna maglica u Velikom medvjedu *M98 - spiralna galaktika u Berenikinoj kosi *M99 - spiralna galaktika u Berenikinoj kosi *M100 - spiralna galaktika u Berenikinoj kosi *M101 - spiralna galaktika u Velikom medvjedu *M102 - spiralna galaktika u Zmaju *M103 - otvoreni skup u Kasiopeji *M104 - spiralna galaktika Sombrero u Djevici *M105 - eliptična galaktika u Lavu *M106 - spiralna galaktika u Lovačkim psima *M107 - kuglasti skup u Zmijonoscu *M108 - spiralna galaktika u Velikom medvjedu *M109 - spiralna galaktika u Velikom medvjedu *M110 - eliptična galaksija, pratilja Andromedine galaksije Vanjske poveznice *(eng.) SEDS Messier Database NED data for the Messier Objects *(eng.) SEDS Messier Database NED data for some important Non-Messier Galaxies *(eng.) SEDS, Spider's Homepage NED data of Local Group Galaxies and nearby non-member galaxies Kategorija:Messierov katalog Messierov katalog nn:Messierkatalogen#Lista over messierobjekt